


The Unexpected

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Felicity and Oliver have an unexpected surprise.





	1. Notes and Cover

****

**Title:** The Unexpected  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Curtis Holt, Original Characters, Dinah Drake, John Diggle, Rene Ramirez  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Summary:** Felicity and Oliver have an unexpected surprise.


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

**Prompt:**   51. Glow

Felicity got up from the bed. She picked up Oliver’s shirt and pulled it over her head as she went to the window. It happened again. She glanced back at the bed where Oliver was sleeping peacefully.

The glow of the sign of the cheap motel outside the window washed over both of them. It seemed to put a spotlight on them. It was if the world had just found them in their moment of weakness.

They really didn’t mean to fall into bed with each other again but, as it always happens, life threw them back together. This time it was the mission to Hub City that they were on. They came to help Roy out of a tight spot and help him move on to a new place.

Felicity sighed and climbed back into bed. There will be time for regret tomorrow. For now, she would just enjoy the feel of him next to her.

Oliver reached out and pulled her closer. “What’s wrong?”

“I just can’t believe we did this again.” Felicity turned to face him. “We swore it wouldn’t happen again ….after the last time.”  

Oliver chuckled. “You and I know that we will never keep that promise. We are too connected.”

Felicity looked at him and his bare chest and sighed. “You are irresistible.”

“That’s more like it.” Oliver leaned over and kissed her. “You know that I will always love you, right?”

“I know mortal lock.” Felicity ran her hand down his chest. “It’s just that I don’t want to give you the wrong idea here.”

Oliver glanced down at her hand on his chest. “If you hand goes any lower I will have a completely different idea.”

“Maybe, I already have that idea and I’m just trying to control myself.” Felicity glanced lower. She noticed that he already had an erection. She licked her lips and slid her hand around his waist pulling him closer. 

Oliver kissed her again. He pulled his shirt off of her then moved on top of her. He pushed her thighs open with his knee and was surprised that she didn’t resist him. It was almost as if she had planned on him wanting more of her.

Felicity kissed him harder and wrapped her legs around his hips. She moaned as he entered her slowly.

They moved together in a slow rhythm until they both climaxed. They lay together and caught their breath before separating.

Oliver moved onto his side and kissed her neck. “You always look so beautiful after we make love.” He reached over and ran a finger over her cheek. “Your cheeks get a rosy pink glow and your eyes sparkle.”

Felicity laughed. “I look a mess and you know it. Seriously, Oliver, we had better get some sleep. We have to get back to the real world tomorrow.”

“You mean Star City.” Oliver took a breath. “Wherever you are is the real world to me.”

“Sleep Oliver.” Felicity caressed his cheek. “We can talk about this tomorrow.” She snuggled into his arms. She wanted to stay here for as long as they could.

Felicity opened her eyes a few hours later and looked around. The morning sunshine was pouring through the window making the dust in the air of the cheap motel glow as it danced around. She noticed the smell of coffee and sat up.

“Oliver? Is that coffee I smell?” Felicity grabbed the shirt off the floor where Oliver had dropped it after he took it off her. She pulled it on and got out of bed. “Oliver?”

“Yes! It’s coffee.” He called out from the bathroom. “They had some here next to the coffee maker. I don’t know how good it is.”

Felicity walked into the bathroom and froze.

Oliver was standing there naked and dripping wet. He had a towel in his hand. He laughed when he saw the startled look on her face.

“Oh wow! I was not expecting full frontal Oliver with my coffee.” Felicity poured a cup and glanced at him again before making a hasty exit.

Oliver laughed even louder. “You look good in my shirt. We still have a little time if you want to go back to bed.”

“I’m having coffee. I am not listening to you.” Felicity said.

Oliver sighed and started to dry off and got dressed. “Whatever you say, Felicity.”

Felicity went into the bathroom after he came out and locked the door. She leaned against it and closed her eyes. “Why does he have to be so …..gorgeous and…. awesome in bed?”

Oliver chuckled on the other side of the door. “You said that out loud you know.”

Felicity groaned and pulled off his shirt. She got in the shower. She had better get a grip on herself or she might just take him up on his offer.

An hour later, they were on the plane headed back to Star City. The real world was waiting for them no matter how much they wanted to stay in their own little bubble away from the rest of the world.


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

**Prompt:** 54\. Inspiration

**_Two months later…._ **

The principal of Starling High School greeted Felicity as she walked up to the front door. “Ms. Smoak, I’m Theresa Shaw, the principle of the school. I want to thank you so much for coming to our career day. I think it’s very important that we see women as leaders in the field of science and technology, don’t you?”

Felicity smiled. “Yes, I think it’s very important. That’s why I cleared my schedule to come and speak at your assembly.”

“We appreciate that. I would think it’s very hard to run a new company like Smoak Technologies.” Ms. Shaw opened the door and let Felicity in the building.

Felicity grabbed the wall once she was inside. “Oh!”

“Are you feeling well, Ms. Smoak?” Ms. Shaw helped her to a chair in front of the office.

“I have a bit of a headache. I got a little dizzy there for a second but I think I will be fine.” Felicity sat down and took a deep breath. “Do you have some water?”

“Of course.” Ms. Shaw looked toward the office. “Would you like our school nurse to give you something for your headache?”

“No. I’m fine.” Felicity shook her head.

“If you change your mind, let me know. I’ll go get that water now.” Ms. Shaw walked off.  

Felicity took another deep breath. She has never been dizzy when she’s had a headache before. It was strange. She sat there and went through everything that she was feeling. She was confused as to what was going on with her. She finally decided it must be the flu.

Ms. Shaw came back and handed Felicity a bottle of water. “Here’s your water, Ms. Smoak. You’re next to speak. The pharmacist is on stage now.”

Felicity opened the bottle of water and took a sip. She took another deep breath and started to list all the things that could be wrong with her in her head while she waited for her turn on stage. Felicity listed everything from stroke and brain tumor to a sinus infection. Nothing seemed to fit exactly.  

“Ms. Smoak? It’s your turn.” Ms. Shaw smiled and waved her into the auditorium.

Felicity got up slowly and walked out on stage. She gave her prepared speech then took questions for nearly an hour before the principle stepped in to end the assembly.

“Thank you again for coming.” Ms. Shaw said as she walked Felicity out of the building. “I hope you headache gets better.”

“Thanks. I had a lot of fun and I hope I inspired a few girls to go into the sciences.” Felicity waved as she walked to her car.

When Felicity got behind the wheel, she took out her tablet and looked at her schedule for the rest of the day. On impulse, Felicity looked at the past month to check and see where she may have picked up a bug.

“No! No! No! Oh! I can’t be. It’s his fault for being all …..hot and …. Frack!” Felicity turned off her tablet and put it back in her bag. “I’m going to kill him.”

Felicity started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. She had one stop to make before she went back to her office at Smoak Technologies.

Ten minutes later, Felicity walked into her lab and dropped a paper bag on the table.

Curtis looked up from what he was doing and eyed her curiously. “How did your presentation go? Do you think you inspired some young person to become a tech genius?”

“Huh?” Felicity was staring at the paper bag on the table.

“Felicity, what’s wrong with you?” Curtis came over and looked at the bag. “What’s that?”

“It’s a pregnancy test.” Felicity said. “I have to take it. Some inspiration I am huh?”

“Wait! If you’re pregnant then who is the father?” Curtis looked completely confused. “You haven’t been dating anyone.”

Felicity looked up and stared at Curtis. “Um…” She snatched the bag up and went to the bathroom. She locked the bathroom door behind her.

Curtis frowned and followed Felicity to the bathroom. “Felicity, are you going to tell me who it is?”

‘No!’ was all Curtis heard from the closed door. He sat down to wait.

Felicity came out of the bathroom with the test stick in her hand and grabbed her phone to check the time. She glanced at Curtis then sat down at the table.

“Felicity, are you going to tell me?” Curtis asked as he sat with his arms folded in front of his chest. “Or do I have to guess?”

Felicity looked over at Curtis. “I’m not going to tell you until I make sure and I talk to him.” She looked at the test stick and then back to her phone. “Then I’m going to kill him.”

“Frack! It’s Oliver!” Curtis chuckled.

“What? No!” Felicity tried to deny it.

“Please.” Curtis laughed. “Nobody else could make you that mad. I know he’s all hot and sexy but you know it takes two to…”

“Shut up Curtis.” Felicity looked at the test stick. “I’ll be back. I’m going to go kill, Oliver.”


	4. Part 3

**Part 3**

**Prompt:** 58\. Temper

Felicity stormed into the mayor’s office and threw the pregnancy test on the desk in front of Oliver.

Oliver looked down at the test then back at her. “Felicity, are you pregnant? Congratulations! I didn’t know that you were seeing anyone.”

Felicity glared at him. “I’m not.”

“Then who? How?” Oliver was confused.

“Who do you think?” Felicity threw her hands into the air. “I can’t believe this! How dense can you be? I wouldn’t bring that here if you weren’t the father.”

“I’m the ….” Oliver leaned back in his chair. “Hub City.”

“Yes Hub City.” Felicity plopped down in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. “I knew it wasn’t a good idea to share a hotel room that night.”

“I thought you were on the pill.” Oliver rubbed his temples. “You were always so careful about taking them when we were together.”

“I stopped taking them because I wasn’t seeing anyone and I wanted to give my body a break from the extra hormones.”

“You should have told me.” Oliver didn’t know whether he should be angry or not. He knew she hadn’t gotten pregnant on her own or on purpose so he couldn’t blame her for this. “I wouldn’t have … I would have slept on the floor.”

“I didn’t think anything would happen.” Felicity kicked the desk in a fit of temper. “I am so pissed at you.”

“Me?” Oliver frowned,

“Yes. You. How can I resist that?” Felicity waved her hand up and down at him. “You know I can’t. I can’t believe you don’t realize what you do to me.”

“I … I’m sorry.” Oliver realized that she was talking about his body. “You were the one wearing those tight black pants that show off your ass. You know I love your ass.”

Felicity opened her mouth then shook her head and closed it.

“Felicity, we’re having a baby.” Oliver smiled. “Can we please be happy about that?”

“I’m not done being pissed at you yet.” Felicity groaned.

“Felicity…” Oliver stood up and walked around the desk. He knelt down beside her. “I want to be in this child’s life as much as you will let me.”

“You’re damn right you are. You are going to marry me.” Felicity pointed her cherry red painted finger at him. “I am not going to let you out of it either.”

Oliver nodded. “So when are we going to tell everyone? At the wedding?”

Felicity looked at him. “I’m serious Oliver. We are going to get married. I don’t want my child to grow up without a father.”

“Like William.” Oliver stood up and walked over to the window.

“That’s not what I meant. That wasn’t your fault. That was your mother and his mother.” Felicity stood up and went over to stand with him. “I grew up without my dad. I don’t want this baby to feel the same way that I did.”

Oliver reached over and pulled Felicity close to him. “Please don’t be pissed at me. I should have been more careful with you.”

Felicity took a deep breath and felt the anger drain from her as she leaned against his chest. “I’m sorry. I don’t usually have such a temper but it kinda was an unexpected shock.”

Oliver chuckled. “I was shocked too. I don’t usually have a pregnancy test thrown on top of my speech for an affordable daycare initiative.”

Felicity laughed against his chest. She looked up at him. “We are gonna need daycare.”

“We are going to need a lot of things. I don’t know how Dig handles this.” Oliver sighed. “I guess we are going to need a crib at the bunker.”

“How are you going to explain how this happened?” Felicity poked Oliver in the chest.

“Me?” Oliver took a breath. “I guess I’m just going to tell people that your ass is so awesome that I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“Oh my god!” Felicity smacked him on the chest.

“Well isn’t that what you said happened to you?” Oliver laughed. He grabbed her hands before she could smack him again. “Let’s just call it fate.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. “You’re an ass. You know that, right?”

Oliver nodded. “But you love me so it’s okay.”

“You’re lucky that I do love you.” Felicity leaned against him again. “We are going to need to figure all this out and soon.”


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

**Prompt:** 52\. Sickness

Oliver met Felicity at her car as she was coming to the bunker for the night.

“We need to tell them.” Oliver said as soon as she got out of the car. “We can’t keep something like this from the team.”

“I agree but what exactly are we going to tell them? That we got naked after we went to help Roy out of a jam?” Felicity closed the car door and waited for Oliver to respond. “Well?”

Oliver winced. “I don’t think we should say that. I think they are all aware of what causes someone to get pregnant.”

“Yeah. Naked men who look like …” Felicity stopped when she realized Oliver wasn’t in the mood for her babbling. “Okay. What do we tell them?”

“We got carried away and it just happened.” Oliver shifted on his feet. “We don’t need to get more detailed than that.”

Felicity nodded. “For the record…. your fault!”

“I accept the blame as long you admit that you were tempting me.” Oliver held his breath and waited for her to poke him like she always did when he was annoying her.

Felicity glared at him. “I admit that I encouraged you the second time we… _you know_.” She poked him in the chest. “The first time was all you.”

“Fine. Let’s go get this over with.” Oliver put his hand on her back and they walked into the building.

Oliver punched in the code and waited as the elevator door opened. He and Felicity got into the elevator. Felicity reached over and grabbed his hand. Oliver gave her hand a squeeze back.

They walked off the elevator together and stopped in their tracks.

The bunker was decorated for a baby shower. There were pink and blue balloons tied to the railings and food on the round table. There were even pink and blue cupcakes.

Curtis stepped forward. “We just want to say that we are very excited that you two are going to have a baby. I hope you don’t mind that I told everybody. I just couldn’t keep it to myself.”

Oliver gave Felicity a questioning look.

“He was there when I took the test.” Felicity explained.

Curtis picked up a plate and brought it over to Felicity. “I ordered your favorite from the Chinese place around the corner. Kung Pow Chicken?”

“Oh god!” Felicity clamped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

“Oh wow! I did not think that would happen.” Curtis looked down at the plate. 

Oliver looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

“Don’t you think you should go check on her?” Rene picked up a cupcake and grinned. “Baby Daddy.”

Dig and Dinah started laughing. They didn’t even try to hide it.

“Yeah.” Oliver walked back to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. “Felicity? Are you okay in there?”

The door opened. Felicity sighed. “I love Kung Pow Chicken. This sucks. I wonder how long I’m going to be barfing. You know it isn’t really morning sickness because it’s not morning and I am ….”

Oliver reached out and pulled her against his chest. “Hey. I’ll let you shoot me with a tranc. Will that make you feel better?”

“No but I’m going to do it anyway.” Felicity whined against his chest.

“Yeah. I’ll even load it for you.” Oliver rubbed her on the back and laughed. “I better make more. I have a feeling I’m going to be shot at least once a day until the baby comes.”

Curtis came around the corner. “Sorry I didn’t know that would happen. We put it in the fridge. Come have a cupcake and open the presents.”

Felicity raised her head from Oliver’s chest. “Presents? What did you do? Did you send a text to the whole team as soon as I left to tell Oliver?”

Oliver started laughing.

“What?!” Felicity slapped Oliver on the side. “This isn’t funny. I didn’t say he could tell anyone.”

“Felicity, it’s okay. We were worried about how they would react and now we know.” Oliver pointed his finger at Curtis. “No more Chinese food in the bunker for now. We don’t want her running to the bathroom when we are in the middle of planning a mission.”

“Yes sir.” Curtis nodded. “You know, it’s probably not just Chinese food….” Curtis caught Oliver giving him a glare and turned and hurried back to the others.

“Maybe we should let Curtis work the comms for a while.” Felicity pulled away from Oliver. “I don’t want to be barfing when you need me to unlock something or …”

“No. I would rather have you on comms. He needs to work his tech in the field.” Oliver took her hand and walked her back to the group.

Dinah held out a wrapped gift. “This one is from all of us.”

Felicity ripped the paper and opened the box. Inside was a teddy bear dressed in a light green onesie. On the front was a drawing of a pink heart with an arrow through it. The words ‘true love’ were underneath the heart.

“Aw!” Felicity held it up so Oliver could see it. “Look at what they got the baby, Oliver.”

Oliver smiled and kissed Felicity on the cheek. He whispered in her ear. “I’ll get the tranc gun.”


	6. Part 5

**Part 5**

**Prompt:** 57\. Scratch

**_Two months later…_ **

Dig and Rene carried Oliver out of the elevator into the bunker. They carried him to the med table.

Felicity came down from the computers. She slowed as she got to the steps. “What happened?!”

“It’s just a scratch.” Oliver winced as Dig help him off with his jacket. He looked at the bullet wound in his shoulder. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine.” Felicity walked over to where Oliver was sitting. “You are bleeding and that is not a scratch. That’s a hole. A big bleeding hole.”

“It’s not that bad.” Dig looked at the wound. “It’s a clean through and through. I’ll get you stitched up.”

“Didn’t I tell you to be more careful?” Felicity folded her arms on top of her baby bump. “We have a baby on the way and I am not going to raise this kid on my own.”

“I was being careful.” Oliver winced as Dig stuck a need e in his shoulder. “I was hit with a ricochet.”

Felicity looked at Renee and Dig. “Did one of you shoot him?”

“Naw. We were using trancs. The dude we were after shoot him.” Rene shook his head and stepped back from the table. “You don’t think we would shoot your baby daddy? Damn! You’re a hell of a lot more scary than him.

Oliver looked over at Renee and started to say something but closed his mouth instead.

Dig raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“What? All women are scary when they’re pregnant. Isn’t that right Dig?” Renee looked at Dig for backup.

Dig shrugged. “Lyla was shooting a rocket launcher when she was pregnant with J.J.”

“Damn!” Rene went over to put away his weapon. “Ya’ll have some badass women! I got to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Felicity eyed Rene as he got on the elevator. “I wonder why he’s in such a hurry to leave.”

“He’s probably afraid of you.” Oliver chuckled then winced as Dig pulled the stitch tight.

“You need to be afraid of what I’m going to do to you if you come back here with another scratch like that.” Felicity pointed her finger at him. “Do you hear me Oliver Queen?!”

“Yes dear.” Oliver bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“What are you laughing about?” Felicity glared at him.

“You know you’re really beautiful when you are giving me a lecture.” Oliver smiled at her.

“You’re an ass!” Felicity walked back up the stairs and went back to her computer.

“Oliver, you know that isn’t going to work forever.” Dig said quietly. “You better think of something else to use.”

“I’ll rub her feet and she’ll forgive me. Those heels are killing her by now.” Oliver looked at his wound as Dig was putting the bandage over it. “That and a pint of mint chip.”

“She’s right. You are an ass if you think that is going to work for long.” Dig shook his head. “After that baby comes, she going to remember what you did and hold it over your head.”

“Is that what Lyla did?” Oliver pulled a hoodie on and got off the table. 

“No. I wasn’t an ass.” Dig laughed.

“Thanks for the advice.” Oliver patted Dig on the shoulder.

Oliver started up the stairs and stopped when Felicity turned in her chair. She was in tears.

“Felicity, I’m okay. I didn’t get hurt that badly.” Oliver went over to her and knelt down.  “Why are you crying?”

“I don’t want to do this on my own and you don’t seem to be worried that you’ll get hurt.” Felicity wiped her tears and tried to turn back to the computers but Oliver had a grip on her chair.

“Talk to me.” Oliver reached out and turned her face towards him. “I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

“Oliver you have to stop saying that you just have a scratch. That isn’t a scratch.” Felicity pointed at his shoulder. “You were stabbed last week and you said that was a scratch too. I don’t want you to have any more scratches.”

“You know what I do as the Green Arrow is dangerous. I can’t keep from getting hurt.” Oliver rubbed Felicity’s baby bump. “I do this for the baby so that this city is a safe place to grow up. Isn’t that what you want too?”

“Yes.” Felicity reached out and caressed Oliver’s cheek. “Please be more careful.”

“I promise.” Oliver leaned over and kissed her. “Let’s go home and get you out of those heels.”

Felicity sighed. “Rub my feet?”

Oliver nodded and stood up. He helped her stand up and waited for her to grab her bag. He slipped his arm around her waist and they went to the elevator.

“Oliver, do we have any ice cream?” Felicity asked as she hit the button.

“There’s a pint of mint chip in the freezer.” Oliver looked at Dig over Felicity’s head and winked. He held the door as Felicity walked into the elevator.

Dig shook his head and finished cleaning up. 


	7. Part 6

**Part 6**

**Prompt:** 59\. Bedroom  

**_Two months later…_ **

“Felicity?!” Oliver called out as he came into the loft.

“I’m upstairs in the baby’s room.” Felicity’s voice called out from upstairs.

Oliver rushed up the stairs and went into the room they had set up for the baby.

The room was decorated for the little girl they knew was on the way. Oliver and Felicity had filled it with stuffed animals and everything a baby could ever need.  

“What are you doing in here?” Oliver asked as he looked around at the frilly pink room. “I thought we had everything finished.”

“I was just looking around.” Felicity rubbed her round belly. “I wish she was here already. I really would like to see my feet again.”

“You have at least three more months before you’ll see your feet again.” Oliver went over to the crib and picked up the teddy bear in the green onesie. “Do you really think we should keep this out where everyone can see it?”

“It’s just a teddy bear.” Felicity shrugged. “Mom thinks it’s cute. She doesn’t know what the onesie really means. She thinks it means that the baby is true love, which all babies are really.”

“I still think we should keep it at the bunker but we can take it there later.” Oliver put the bear back in the crib. “We still need to set up a crib and a changing table for the baby there. It’s going to be strange to have a baby down there.”

“I don’t want to take her there. Not at first. I can run things from here for the first few weeks.” Felicity sat down in the rocking chair and sighed. “I just want to be home and keep her safe for as long as I can.”

“The bunker is safe enough. We can put in some more security if you want.” Oliver went over and sat on the footstool in front of the rocking chair. “He picked up her left foot and started to rub it.”

“Ah!” Felicity flexed her toes. “I know what you’re doing. You are trying to get me to agree with you.”

“Is it working?” Oliver looked up with a smirk. Lately, a foot massage was all it took to get her to agree with him.

“Maybe…. I think I need a little more convincing.” Felicity sighed as he rubbed a little harder. “Why do you want us in the bunker anyway? You know how everybody seems to find their way in there. I really don’t want to have to worry about that when she’s really small.”

“So you are going to do your thing from here in her room.” Oliver looked around. “I would like to beef up the security here.”

“As long as it’s not obvious.” Felicity put her other foot on Oliver’s lap. “Switch!”

“So as long as it’s pink …. That’s what you mean don’t you?” Oliver switched to her other foot and started rubbing. “Don’t you think you overdid the pink in here?”

“No! I didn’t do this by myself, mister! Felicity glared at him. “We are having a girl, Oliver. What color do you think we should do her room? Green?”

“No. I guess pink is fine under the circumstances.” Oliver laughed. He put Felicity’s feet down. “Come on Mama. it’s time to go to bed.” Oliver stood up and helped her out of the rocking chair.

“I feel like a big blob.” Felicity stretched her back. “Your daughter has been playing soccer with my insides all day.”

“Oh! I see. She’s my daughter when she annoys you.” Oliver put his arm around Felicity’s waist. “She is probably just practicing her ninja skills.” 

“Our daughter is not going to be a ninja.” Felicity poked him in the chest. “Or an archer. She is going to be a tech goddess.”

“Okay. Okay… she is going to be a brainy nerd like you.” Oliver pulled her close. “I think I could get behind that.”

“You had better!” Felicity looked up at Oliver and smiled. “Let’s go to bed.”

Oliver led her out of the baby’s room and closed the door behind them.

Oliver put his arm around Felicity’s waist as they walked to their room. “Felicity, she isn’t going to go all Goth on us, is she?”

“Maybe but we are going to love her anyway she wants to be.” Felicity leaned her head against his shoulder. “Isn’t that right Daddy?”

“Yeah. That’s right, Mama,” Oliver gave her a kiss on top of the head and opened the door to their room. “We had better sleep while we can. Soon we won’t get to sleep at all.”

“Hmm…” Felicity went over to the bed and climbed into the covers. “You get to do the middle of the night feedings. I’m going to sleep.”

“Because it’s my fault?” Oliver started to undress.

“Yes.” Felicity already had her eyes closed. “It’s all your fault.”


	8. Part 7

**Part 7**

**Prompt:** 55\. Pain

**Three months later….**

Felicity rubbed her back. There was a pain that wasn’t going away. She tried to shift in her seat in front of her screen before she finally gave up and sighed, she was just too big to move anymore.

“Overwatch? Did you copy?” Oliver’s voice came over the comm

“What? No!” Felicity sighed. “Sorry. I was trying to get comfortable. What did you want?”

“Second floor door lock. Biosensor and keypad.”

“Okay.” Felicity’s fingers flew over the keyboard. “That should do it,”

“Thanks…. Ready to upload.”

“Uh huh.” Felicity tapped the keys and watched the download come in. it stopped. “You’re clear Green Arrow. Come on home.”

“Should I bring snacks like last time?” Oliver asked.

“No but I’m going to need help getting out of this chair. I’m so huge I can’t get up.” Felicity tried to move again. “I think I might be stuck.”

There was laughter on the comm.

“Wild dog! I can hear you.” Felicity said into the comm.

“Sorry.” Rene continued to laugh.

“Do you want me to shoot him with a tranc arrow?” Oliver asked.

“Hey!” Rene objected.

“Overwatch, I can get them in the van and shoot them both with trancs, if you want.” Dig offered.

“Thank you Spartan then you can come get me out of this chair.” Felicity smiled.

“Men! You’re all a bunch of pains in the ass.” Dinah laughed.

“I second that Black Canary.” Felicity rubbed her back again. The pain was back and this time it was more intense. Felicity winced.

“Hey! Leave me out of that. I think they’re all pains in the ass too.” Curtis sighed. “Can we just get out of here? This place gives me the creeps.”

“Hold on Mr. Terrific.” Felicity squinted at the screen. “Security guard to your left around the corner. Hold back until he passes “

“Should I go get him?” Oliver asked.

“No. Give it one more minute.” Felicity said. “You’re clear Mr. Terrific. Head for the van.”

A few minutes went by with no chatter.

“We’re all clear, Overwatch. On the way to base.” Dig said.

A pain hit Felicity hard. She gasped and rolled her eyes. “Um. You might want to hurry. I think I may be in labor.”

“Are you sure it isn’t the Braxton Hicks things again?” Oliver asked. “Or it could be the chili you had for dinner.”

Felicity leaned forward to see if she could make the pain stop. She felt a whoosh of water flow out from between her legs. “It wasn’t the chili. My water just broke.”

“We’re three minutes out, Overwatch.” Dig said.

“Oh! Ow! Okay!” Felicity grabbed the arms of the chair and started doing her breathing. “She is really impatient. I’m not due for two more weeks.”

“You sure its Oliver’s cause he’s always late.” Dinah laughed.

“She takes after her mother.” Oliver growled.

Oliver was the first one off the elevator when they arrived. He went straight to Felicity. “We need to get you cleaned up then we can get you to the hospital.”

“You need to help me out of the chair then go change. You can’t go to the hospital in your leathers.” Felicity let Oliver pull her to her feet. “I have sweats in the back to change into. I need to clean this up.”

“I got it.” Dinah waved her away. “Both of you go change.”

Oliver helped Felicity down the stairs and to the back where they had everything set up for the baby. “I will be right back.”

“Okay. Ow!” Felicity doubled over. “This is your fault!”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah, I know and I’m sorry.” He ran off to get out of his gear.

Felicity found her clothes and dropped the soaked clothes to the floor as she changed. “Ugh! I got it in my shoes. I really love those.” 

Oliver came back changed. “What’s wrong?”

I ruined my shoes. Felicity pouted. I don’t have another pair.

Oliver rolled his eyes and scooped her up and started to head for the elevator. “Dig, can you drive us?”

“Yeah. We’ll take my car.” Dig put his gun down and picked up the keys to his car.

When they got to the car Oliver got in the back seat with Felicity.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked as he looked her over.

Yeah. I’m just about to push a human out of one of my orifices. Nothing to it.” Felicity glared at him. “Oliver…”

“I know. It’s my fault.” Oliver pushed a stray strand of hair off her face.

Felicity nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. “It really hurts.”

“Hold my hand and squeeze it when it gets too much.” Oliver held out his hand for her to grab.

“Okay. Ow!” Felicity squeezed his hand as hard as she could.

Oliver winced. “Dig, you better hurry up. The pains are really close together. I don’t know if she’s going to make it there before this baby comes.”

“We’ll be there in just a few more minutes.” Dig said as he stepped on the gas. “We should have taken your car. I just had this one detailed.”


	9. Part 8

**Part 8**

**Prompt:** 53\. Pink

After a lot of screaming and pushing, Felicity gave birth at a baby girl. Felicity leaned back with the baby in her arms and breathed a sigh of relief when it was over.

Later when they were alone, they enjoyed a peaceful moment just the three of them. They decided to name her Ruth Ann after Felicity’s grandmother.

Oliver kissed Felicity on the cheek. “You are awesome. I love you. I love you both.” Oliver kissed the top of the baby’s head.

“You owe me a spa weekend for this.” Felicity glared at him. She looked down at the baby and smiled. The baby was wrapped in a blanket with pink bunnies on it.

“I owe you two because it’s all my fault.” Oliver winked.

Felicity laughed. “I think I can stop blaming you now. We made her together. Isn’t she beautiful?”

“We did make a beautiful little girl, didn’t we?” Oliver smiled when the baby grabbed his finger. “She’s got a grip on her just like her mom.”

“Sorry.” Felicity looked at his hand. It was red from her squeezing it. “Maybe you ought to have that checked out.”

“It’s fine.” Oliver flexed his fingers. “Nothing broken.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Felicity asked. “Hey Ruthie, want to go to Daddy?”

“Come here Ruthie.” Oliver sat on the edge of bed and took baby from Felicity. He held his little girl close to his heart.

Oliver smiled. He was going to have to get used to having a lot of pink in his life. He glanced over at Felicity with her bright pink nails and lips then down at his little girl with her soft pink hat and bunny blanket. His world was nothing but pink from now on.

**Five years later …**

“Daddy!” A blonde blue eyed little girl ran into the living room. She was dragging a teddy bear in a green onesie by the paw.

Oliver looked up from the basketball game. “Ruthie, what are you doing up?”

“I can’t sleep. Can you tell me a story?” Ruthie climbed up on his lap. “Tell me about when you and Mama first met.”

“Mama was just working and I came in with a laptop that I spilled coffee on. She helped me get it working. Your mama is a genius you know.” Oliver smiled and snuggled her. It was a sugarcoated version but it did the trick. 

“Was she pretty? Did you know you loved her right away? Did she love you too?” Ruthie wrinkled her nose. “Did you kiss her?”

Felicity came down stairs slowly. She was very pregnant. “There you are! Ruthie, why are you out of bed?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Ruthie held out her arms. “Come snuggle with us, Mama.”

Felicity came over and snuggled close them on the sofa. “You should be in bed.”

“Mama, is my little brother sleeping?” Ruthie reached over and poked Felicity in the belly.

“He is not sleeping. He is kicking my insides just like you did.” Felicity tickled her.

Ruthie giggled. Her bear fell on the floor. “Mama! Teddy fell on his head!”

“I got him.” Oliver reached down and picked the bear off the floor. He handed it to Ruthie. “Why is this bear your favorite?”

“He wears my favorite color!” Ruthie hugged the bear. “Green! Just like Daddy does when he’s the Green Arrow.”

Felicity looked at Oliver. Her eyes were wide with surprise. 

Oliver shrugged, “Ruthie, why do you think I’m the Green Arrow?”

“Cause I saw you.” Ruthie laughed and wrinkled her nose. “You and Mama were kissing on the balcony and then you shot an arrow and jumped down. Daddy, can you teach me to shoot arrows like you?”

“Don’t you want to learn computers like Mama?” Oliver asked her as he looked at Felicity.

“I want to learn to do both. Mama says I can do anything that I want when I grow up. I want to know computers and shoot arrows.” Ruthie grinned.

Felicity shrugged. “Yes I did.”

“Daddy, when we get the new house can my room be green?” Ruthie looked at Felicity. ‘Sorry Mama but I like green better than pink.”

“I think we can do that. What do you think, Mama?” Oliver grinned.

“Yes to the green room.” Felicity nodded. “Ruthie, you do know that it’s a secret that Daddy is the Green Arrow.”

“Yes. I won’t tell. I promise.” Ruthie kissed Oliver on the cheek. “I love you Daddy.” She leaned over and kissed Felicity. “I love you Mama.”

“Do you love your little brother?” Felicity asked.

Ruthie shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t met him yet. Why do I have a little brother?”

Oliver laughed. “It’s Mama’s fault.”

Felicity glared at him over Ruthie’s head.


End file.
